


Vid:  Aftermath

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Bombshells," House has a question to ask himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid:  Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Starting music is very quiet; it gets louder when the vocalist kicks in. Thank you to nightdog_barks for an early look-through, and to bironic for final beta. WARNING: Depiction of intense physical and emotional pain. Includes a canon act that can be considered domestic violence.

Source: House MD, Season Seven  
Music: "Is This Love" by Cake

[Aftermath](http://vimeo.com/46267499) from [Dee Laundry](http://vimeo.com/user10580849) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:  
I can't believe it's true.  
I can't believe that you  
Don't want me anymore.  
You're with him,  
And you don't even know  
That I've been dying all day long  
And singing sad, sad songs  
And wishing you were gone. 

Is this love? (repeated)  
Or should I close the door? 

My eyes are burning in my head  
And seeing only red  
And wishing you were dead. 

Is this love? (repeated)  
Or should I,  
Or should I, should I,  
Should I close the door?  
Should I close the door? Ah, I fooled myself. 

Is this love? (repeated)  
Or should I,  
Or should I,  
Or should I, should I,  
Should I close the door?


End file.
